


ssssssssshhhh, it's all so quiet

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, friendswithbenefits
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Harry e Louis sono migliori amici dalle superiori, convivono insieme nel campus dell'università. sono felici anche se Harry è un po' noioso. e poi una notte le cose cambiano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nuova storia nuova.   
> spero vi piaccia, l'ho scritta per divertimento e per distrarmi dalla noia generale del fandom. odio aspettare cinque minuti figuriamoci tutto il 2016. così al grido interiore di "end it" ho messo una storia nero si bianco.   
> spero vi piaccia  
> grazie per ogni segno lasciato.   
> so  
> enjoy it   
> E.

<<e se invece non ci fermassimo?>>

Harry guardò Louis negli occhi, dovette allontanarsi un momento per poterlo mettere a fuoco. Sì, quello era decisamente Louis e quelle parole venivano proprio dalla sua bocca.

Era assurdo. Era incredibile ed era vero.

 

**-qualche ora prima.**

No, forse tutto iniziava qualche giorno prima.

**-qualche giorno prima.**

<<tu sai fare massaggi vero?>> chiese Louis.

<<no>>

<<non mentire>>

<<non sto mentendo>>

<<sei osceno, Come puoi mentire guardandomi negli occhi?>>

Harry alzò le spalle e scosse la testa. <<non ti sto dietro>>

<<beh, quello è sicuro>>

<<Hai bevuto?>> gli sembrò il momento adatto per chiederglielo

<<sono le cinque del pomeriggio>> fece Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo.

<<quindi?>>

<<non ho bevuto e… va bene, ho capito, non vuoi farmi un massaggio, non c’è bisogno di mentire o accusarmi di aver bevuto>> poi andò verso il letto e ci si buttò faccia sotto.

<<vuoi? Cosa?>>

<<un massaggio.>> disse Louis voltandosi verso la scrivania dove stava seduto Harry.

Harry posò la penna in mezzo al libro, si voltò verso il letto con tutta la sedia. <<un massaggio, da me?>>

<<senti mi sto annoiando a morte>>

<<e vuoi che ti intrattenga con un massaggio?>>

<<no con un pompino>> poi disse <<idiota>>

<<Lou, hai bevuto?>>

<<mmmm… la finisci?>> Louis si mise seduto. <<mi fa male la schiena, non penso di essermela strappata, ma il mister mi ha detto che non gli servo a nulla se ho paura di muovermi, la nostra fisioterapista è ammalata e io sabato devo assolutamente giocare. Quindi… mi faresti un massaggio?>>

<<ok, ora ho capito, ma io davvero non li so fare, non in modo professionale>>

<<un massaggio è un massaggio no?>>

<<no. Direi di no. Sono un massaggiatore amatoriale, non un professionista>>

<<mi devi solo scaldare i muscoli>>

Harry fece una mezza risata soffocata. <<ok>> disse.

<<non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa ti sia passato per la mente>>

<<ok, non chiedere.>>

Harry si mise a frugare in un cassetto

<<cosa cerchi?>>

<<olio per massaggi>>

<<ne hai?>>

<<no, ma il lubrificante dovrebbe andare bene>>

<<Styles! Non posso credere che tu abbia del lubrificante in questa stanza!>>

<<non lo trovo, posso prendere il tuo?>>

Louis si voltò verso il comodino e aprì il cassetto. <<ta-daaa>>

<<sei davvero un cretino>>

<<e tu un idiota>>

<<togliti la maglietta>> fece Harry

<<despota>>

<<e chiudi la bocca>>

<<vuoi …>>

Harry portò il palmo aperto sulla bocca di Louis <<attento Tomlinson>> disse <<la tua boccaccia rischia sempre di farti finire nei guai>>

Poi Louis si levò la maglietta.

Ora, nella loro decennale amicizia era capitato un po’ di tutto: gite, vacanze, notti in tenda, stesso sacco a pelo, stesso letto, bagni di mezzanotte, serate scatenate per locali, sbornie colossali e un milione di altre situazioni più o meno imbarazzanti e più o meno intime, ma mai Harry aveva messo le proprie mani sul corpo di Louis. Mai gli era stata chiesta una cosa del genere. Ok, una volta Louis gli aveva detto “reggimi la testa mentre vomito”. Ma… ok

Harry fermò il treno dei propri pensieri.

<<Harry?>>

<<scusa, sì, un momento, sto pensando a come mettermi>>

<<credo che le tue mani debbano andare sulla mia schiena>>

<<lo so idiota>>

Harry mise la bottiglietta di lubrificante perpendicolare al corpo di Louis. <<dove… dove?>>

<<zona lombare, grazie>>

<<certo>> e certo! Dove altro? Sarebbe stato troppo semplice. Non le spalle, non il costato, no, la zona lombare. Che culo Harry! Che culo… appunto.

<<mmm…ok>>

<<ma sbaglio o si sta facendo notte?>>

Per fortuna Louis era sempre in grado di irritarlo al punto giusto. Harry si mosse. Il liquido scivolo nella curva della schiena. Harry guardò le fossette alla base. Emise un piccolo lamento.

<<abbasso un po’>> disse Louis abbassando un po’ l’elastico della tuta. Voglio morire, pensò Harry.

Ok. Secondo problema. Oltre a non esserci mai stata una situazione del genere tra loro, c’era anche la questione “non faccio sesso da due mesi, ho a malapena il tempo di masturbarmi e questo è il mio migliore amico”.

<<Styles>> disse Louis <<no, davvero qual è il problema?>>

<<Louis, stai zitto ok? Dammi un secondo>>

<<è un cazzo di massaggio, ne avrai fatti a milioni ai tuoi amanti e anche a tua madre>>

<<stai zitto>> disse Harry e posò le mani sul suo corpo.

Si prese il labbro tra i denti e iniziò a massaggiare, alzando gli occhi al cielo ogni volta che Louis emetteva un gemito di piacere. Al quarto si fermò.

<<no, continua>>

<<puoi evitare?>>

<<cosa? sono immobile da venti minuti>>

<<smetti di fare …>>

<<cosa?>>

<<di gemere come se fossi prossimo all’orgasmo!!!>>

<<e chi ti dice che non lo sia?>>

<<Louis, per favore, finiamola qua>> fece Harry esasperato.

<<no, no, sto zitto, ma continua, ok, mi sta davvero facendo bene questa cosa>>

<<oh grazie>> disse Harry.

Andò avanti ancora per un po’.

Poi il telefono di Louis squillò. <<è Neil, ho promesso di andare a bere qualcosa con lui>>

Harry si alzò e andò a pulirsi le mani con delle salviettine.

<<mi faccio una doccia>> disse Louis e andò verso la porta. <<magari anche una sega già che ci sono>>

Harry fece una smorfia quasi sofferente.  

<<grazie Styles>> disse e gli fece l’occhiolino.

<<sei insopportabile>>

<<sì, certo, io, come no. Hai bisogno di scopare amico, questa è l’unica cosa insopportabile>>

<<oh beh>> disse Harry <<avessi tempo. Se non sono a lezione, sono in biblioteca e se non sono in biblioteca sono in questa stanza col naso tra i libri>>

Poi andò di nuovo alla scrivania. Aprì il libro sul quale lo aveva trovato Louis un’ora prima.

Si mise a studiare per recuperare il tempo perso con quel massaggio.

Dopo un po’, non sapeva dire quanto, Louis riemerse dal bagno. Harry non si voltò, lo sentì aprire cassetti e buttare cose a terra. Poi riconobbe il profumo del proprio shampoo, si voltò.

<<vieni con noi>> gli disse Louis in quel momento.

<<non posso, mi hai già fatto perdere abbastanza tempo>>

<<dai, Harry, una sera cosa vuoi che sia>>

<<Lou, no, non posso>>

Louis alzò le spalle e sospirò <<ok H, come vuoi tu>> poi si avvicinò gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. <<grazie per il massaggio, ci vediamo quando torno>>

<<dubito>> e poi <<divertiti anche per me Tomlinson>>

Dopo aver studiato, dopo aver mangiato mezza scatola di biscotti stantii, Harry andò a farsi una doccia e anche una sega, finalmente. L’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare furono le due fossette alla base della schiena di Louis.

 

- **Qualche ora prima.**

<<davvero?>>

<<ma sì, ne ho bisogno>>

<<yuppyyy>>

<<sei un cretino>> fece Harry

<<e tu un idiota, ma per questa sera sarai un idiota felice e spensierato>>

<<già>>

<<cerca anche di farti qualcuno, solo io posso sapere quanto ne hai bisogno>>

<<che dici?>>

<<sei sempre spento oppure sul chi va là, sei instabile e insopportabile>>

<<oh, ha parlato la persona più equilibrata del mondo>>

<<io sono equilibrato>>

<<certo>>

Poi finirono di prepararsi

 

<<dove ci aspettano?>>

<<alla setta di Liam>> rispose Louis.

<<non è una setta, è una confraternita>>

<<dettagli>>

<<ti rendi conto che noi praticamente ne facciamo parte con tutti i benefici, pur non facendone parte?>>

<<mi rendo conto eccome, ora di “grazie Louis”>>

<<grazie Louis>> poi si fermò <<perché?>>

<<mi sono fatto quello…come si chiama, quello che sta più in alto>>

<<il presidente?>>

<<sì, della setta>> disse Louis.

Harry stentò a riattivare i piedi. Louis si voltò <<quindi?>> disse. Harry lo guardò. Poi Louis andò a prenderlo per il braccio <<cammina scemo>> disse. Harry si mosse restando zitto. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<non crederai davvero che tutto questo potere arrivi da Liam?>>

<<io, credevo, che…ma scusa, Luke? Davvero, non è…>>

<<ti piacciono i benefici?>>

<<sì, non mi lamento ma…>>

<<allora di ancora “grazie Louis”>>

<<tu puoi davvero ottenere ogni cosa lo sai?>>

<<lo so, per fortuna non voglio ogni cosa>> disse Louis sorridendo.

Anche quel sorriso spiazzò Harry.

 

Alla terza birra iniziò a vagare un po’ con la mente, quando iniziarono gli shottini si poté definire andato per la tangente. Era seduto tra due coppie che pomiciavano. Alla sua sinistra due ragazzi, alla sua destra due ragazze. Brindò da solo alla libertà e alla… libertà di nuovo. Ridacchiò anche tra sé e sé. Però cavolo, lui era ancora lì, con un bicchiere in mano, il ghiaccio sciolto, la testa balorda e non pomiciava con nessuno.

Udì delle risate provenire dalle scale, si voltò, Louis era in piedi sul secondo gradino e stava dando, al solito, il meglio di sé e sotto i soliti ebeti ammaliati. Ma come dare loro torto?

Louis era quel tipo di persone che vale la pensa sedersi ed ammirare.

Fa sentire fortunati averlo.

<<sono fortunato>> disse. Infondo chi più di lui poteva dire di averlo. Certo non in tutti i senti, ma l’amicizia che li legava era qualcosa di unico e straordinario. Harry Styles l’uomo più fortunato del mondo,

ma allora… perché da qualche giorno si sentiva così… come se qualcosa gli sfuggisse, le mani irrequiete a cercare di trattenere quella cosa. Cosa?

 

Altre risate. Altro brindisi con ghiaccio sciolto al gusto di… boh. Chi lo sapeva più a quel punto.

Era ora di prendere aria e cercare anche di combinare qualcosa. Ma prima aria.

Si alzò barcollando e andò dritto verso le scale, appena Louis lo vide lo indicò e disse <<scusate è arrivato il mio cavallo>> e afferrò Harry per le spalle e poi lo voltò e gli salì in groppa. <<Lou>> si lamentò Harry.

<<arriva fino alla porta>> disse Louis.

Harry lo sentì scivolare leggermente e allora lo afferrò. <<quale porta?>> disse mettendo le mani sotto alle sue cosce. <<non vedo nulla>>

Louis gli spostò i capelli dalla faccia. <<quella>> disse. <<avanti, avanti, avanti>> gli indicò all’orecchio.

Alla base della nuca gli si formò la pelle d’oca.

<<mmmm>> reagì Harry

<<ora abbassati>> ordinò l’amico.

Harry si abbassò rischiando di sbilanciarsi e cadere.

Louis fece scattare la maniglia e la porta si aprì.

Furono investiti dall’aria fresca della sera.

<<uh>> fece Harry

Appena lasciarono il frastuono alle spalle, Louis saltò giù e Harry si sbilanciò di nuovo finendo in ginocchio davanti ai gradini.

<<hey!>> fece Louis, afferrandolo e poi lasciandolo di nuovo.

Quando Harry si riprese, si voltò. Louis si era seduto su un dondolo. <<gattona fino a qua>> disse.

Harry lo fece. Andò fino alle gambe di Louis si sostenne appoggiandosi alle sue ginocchia e poi si sedette accanto all’amico.

<<sei un coglione>> gli disse Louis

<<che ho fatto?>>

<<sei ciucco perso, finisce sempre che poi vomiti sul letto>>

<<domrirjmc cte>>

<<uh?>> fece Louis <<togliti la mano dalla bocca>>

<<stavo sputando>>

<<che schifo>>

<<ho detto dormirò con te>>

<<così finirai per vomitare addosso a me, dormi nella vasca>>

<<non sono così ciucco, ce la faccio e non abbiamo una vasca.>>

<<dovevi combinare con qualcuno e guarda che hai combinato con te stesso>>

<<posso combinare>>

<<no, nemmeno ti si drizzerà>>

<<non ha mai fallito>> disse <<e potrebbe drizzarmisi anche guardando un documentario sugli squali dopo i mesi di astinenza che ho passato>>

<<Chandler?>> chiese Louis.

<<già>>

<<adoro le citazioni di friends>>

<<adoro che le adori>> disse Harry senza pensarci, guardò Louis e lo trovò con gli occhi puntati verso di sé

<<adori che le adori?>>

Harry si rese conto di essere stato un po’ sdolcinato. Si rimise la mano sulla bocca

<<devi vomitare ora? È l’effetto del romanticismo?>> disse Louis per prenderlo in giro.

Harry scosse la testa.

Louis gli afferrò il polso <<togli la mano>> tirò

Harry fece resistenza farfugliò qualcosa. <<stbncs>> (sto bene così)

<<togli la mano non si capisce un acca di quello che dici>>

<<l’cc emmta>> (l’acca è muta)

<<Harry, togli questa maledetta mano>> disse tirando con forza.

Harry smise di fare opposizione e la mano sbatté sul viso di Louis troppo vicino, fu come se si fosse preso a schiaffi da solo con la mano dell’amico <<mi hai colpito!>> disse Louis

<<è come fare a braccio di ferro con un hobbit, lo sai? O con un orsetto di peluche>>

Louis lo guardò offeso <<come mi hai appena definito?>>

<<un orsetto di peluche, molto minaccioso, ma …sai… un orsetto, magari uno di quelli color arcobaleno, sono così carini…>>

<<mi stai offendendo>> disse Louis <<e non solo, mi hai anche colpito>>

<<ti sei colpito da solo>> rispose Harry <<orsetto mio>>

Poi fece per afferrare Louis che si ribellò

<<togli quelle mani di dosso, mi hai appena malmenato e ora cerchi anche di toccarmi con quelle mani da orco, che vorrai fare dopo? Infilarti nel mio letto>>

Harry sorrise. <<solo se vomito nel mio>>

I due fecero finta di lottare per un po’ e si fermarono una volta caduti dal dondolo e finiti sul pavimento del portico.

Louis si alzò per primo. <<Harry Styles, la festa è finita.>> disse

<<però è stata una bella festa>>

<<ma se non ci siamo fatti nessuno?>>

<<andiamo a casa, per favore, ho sonno, non ci volevo nemmeno venire qua>>

<<ma se sei stato tu a- lascia perdere.>> fece Louis esasperato.

Harry lo guardò da sotto. <<non mi lasciare qua. Ti prego>>

<<alzati idiota, vado a prendere la mia felpa, devo averla lasciata in camera di quel tizio>>

<<quale tizio? Hai detto che non ti sei fatto nessuno>>

<<il tizio con cui ho fumato, non con cui ho… capito?>>

<<Lou, dove vai?>> fece Harry allungando le braccia. <<non lasciarmi… orsetto>> disse ma Louis sparì all’interno della casa <<orsetto>> fece Harry e si mise a guardare il cielo oltre il portico. Era una bella nottata, c’era da ammetterlo.

Poco dopo orsetto tornò, uhm… Louis tornò. <<ma stai ancora sul pavimento?>>

<<dove sei stato? Sarà passata una vita>>

<<saranno stati venti minuti al massimo, dovevo pisciare>> poi guardò l’amico <<ti alzi Styles?>>

<<sto bene qua, la testa non gira>>

<<ti prego dammi un motivo per non ucciderti>>

<<mi ami.>>

Louis sorrise e non disse nulla.  

 

Arrivarono barcollando in camera, Harry barcollò e Louis un po’ meno. Harry si appoggiò al muro mentre Louis cercava le chiavi della stanza. <<non cadere sul pavimento, sono stanco di raccoglierti da terra>>

Harry sorrise. Guardò Louis mentre cercava le chiavi e mentre apriva la porta. Dalla finestra del corridoio entrava la luce di un lampione e illuminava il perfetto profilo di Louis.

<<mi stai fissando>>

<<sei bellissimo, lo sai?>>

<<Dammi la forza di non ucciderti>> fece Louis

<<sono sincero>>

Louis lo guardò <<sei ubriaco>>

<<e sincero>> puntualizzò Harry <<e poi non sono più così ubriaco, un po’ brillo, tutto qua>>

<<non ci credo che hai smerdato la sera così>>

<<non ho smerdato, non ti sei divertito?>>

<<sì, ma cavoli! L’intero campus sta scopando con qualcuno stanotte e tu e io e noi…>>

<<senti fammi arrivare al mio letto e prometto di scoparti io, ok?>>

<<cretino>>fece Louis e aprì la porta.

Harry si intrufolò per primo. Andò dritto verso il proprio letto e vi si buttò scalciando gli stivali e lasciandoli cadere a terra. <<amo il mio letto>>

Louis era rimasto in piedi dopo aver chiuso la porta.

Dopo un minuto di silenzio Harry lo aveva guardato. <<che fai ancora lì?>>

<<niente, nulla, no io…>> andò verso il proprio letto. <<guardavo>>

<<cosa?>>

<<te>>

Allora Harry guardò Louis. D’un tratto gli venne in mente ciò che aveva detto davanti alla porta. E poi gli tornò alla mente il massaggio e poi disse quella cosa. Non riuscì a fermarla in tempo, la disse e basta.

<<posso farlo lo sai?>>

<<cosa?>>

Harry si schiarì la voce. <<quello che ho promesso>>

Louis spalancò gli occhi. <<c-cos- quello?>>

<<sì, potrei>>

<<Harry>> poi un sospiro <<tu sei>>

<<il tuo migliore amico, lo so>>

<<stavo per dire ubriaco, ma ora che me lo fai notare… capisci che>>

<<che?>>

Louis lo guardò. <<non lo so, non mi ricordo cosa volevo dire>>

Harry prese un po’ di coraggio forse trovandolo nell’ultimo goccio di alcol rimastogli in corpo. Brutto da dire, ma era così.

Si alzò dal proprio letto e andò a sedersi accanto a Louis che si mosse appena. <<Harry>>

<<Louis>> disse.

I due si guardarono. Gli occhi di Louis erano blu e invasi dalla pupilla, sembravano enormi buchi neri nel cielo notturno. <<sarebbe tanto orribile, se ti dicessi che ci ho pensato? che …>>

<<a questo?>>

<<a questo>> disse sfiorando il viso di Louis <<e anche a questo >> disse sfiorando il perimetro del suo corpo.

<<non sei serio>> disse Louis in un sospiro

<<terribilmente serio>> rispose Harry, poi sovrastò il corpo di Louis che si lasciò accompagnare fino a trovarsi disteso sotto al corpo di Harry. Harry lo guardò per un attimo negli occhi. Cosa gli avesse dato la forza per trovarsi lì, cosa gli impedisse di fare un passo indietro a quel punto non lo sapeva proprio, ebbe un ultimo momento di lucidità e chiese <<sta a te, Louis, possiamo tornare indietro, riportare tutto a due minuti fa, fermarci e…>>

<<e se invece non ci fermassimo?>>

Harry dovette sollevarsi un momento e mettere a fuoco il volto di Louis troppo vicino. Era la sua voce, quello era il suo migliore amico. Non il suo ragazzo, non un tipo conosciuto in un locale, o alla confraternita, era il ragazzo con cui aveva condiviso ogni cosa fin dalle superiori, era il suo migliore amico.

<<che accadrebbe?>> disse Louis spostandolo dai propri pensieri.

Harry lo guardò. Louis sembrava stesse davvero chiedendosi quella cosa. Harry si mise seduto e Louis si sollevò sui gomiti. <<non lo so>> disse sincero.

<<tu ed io, noi siamo…>>

<<lo so, so chi sei>>

<<ma hai detto che hai pensato a questo, in che senso?>>

Harry alzò le spalle. <<non lo so, io, penso che potrei, amicizia e tutto il resto, ma potrei, insomma se anche a te andasse>>

<<sei innamorato di me?>>

<<no! Che dici? Cioè sai che ti amo e sai come…sei il mio migliore amico>>

<<io non sono innamorato di te>> disse Louis <<sei la persona più importante della mia vita e mi butterei nel fuoco per te, ma…>>

<<ok, quindi, insomma che succede ora? Vuoi dirmi che… è un modo carino per dirmi che…>>

<<ok>>

<<ok?>>

<<se questa cosa non comporta altro, insomma se è solo sesso, cioè, non voglio che nessuno ci resti male alla fine e mentirei se ti dicessi che non ci ho mai pensato, forse non quanto te, ma si sa che tu sei notoriamente un pervertito>>

<<oh ma falla finita>> disse Harry ridendo e lo buttò indietro sul letto.

Lo guardò. <<quindi… è un sì? Insomma siamo d’accordo>>

<<siamo d’accordo. Solo che>>

<<che?>> gli chiese Harry

<<devo pisciare, mi è venuta una fame assurda e non credo di poterci riuscire ora>>

<<oh, certo, ok, se devo essere sincero anche io ho parecchia fame>>

Louis allora si alzò.

Andò a frugare nel cassetto dove di solito teneva le scorte di cibo spazzatura per momenti come questi. Poi si voltò un attimo verso Harry <<ma siamo d’accordo giusto?>>

Harry annuì. <<sì, al cento per cento>> Louis gli lanciò gli anelli alla pizza e poi andò in bagno a pisciare.

 

Il mattino seguente Harry aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa a cui pensò fu al momento in cui si era trovato sopra il corpo di Louis. Ci perse cinque interi minuti ripensando a quel momento. Ma perché non aveva prestato più attenzione, ricordava gli occhi, ricordava il loro colore. Ricordava di aver pensato <<ci siamo, sta accadendo>> e poi le parole e il discorso e l’accordo, ma non ricordava quello che disperatamente cercava di ricordare, ovvero il contatto. I punti in cui i loro corpi erano stati congiunti. Maledì la paura e anche un po’ l’alcol e il bisogno di parlare, discutere e chiarire ogni cazzo di cosa tra loro. Aveva avuto uno slancio perfetto con un tempismo perfetto e poi … tutto finito. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di stare guardando da cinque minuti il proprio letto. Il che significava solo una cosa, si era addormentato nel letto di Louis, il che significava solo una cosa, Louis era lì accanto. Ma porca troia, Styles, impara a vivere il presente.

Si voltò. Eccolo. Era lì. Le ciglia lunghissime appoggiate agli zigomi, qualcosa che puoi credere solo se la vedi.

Harry si era levato i jeans e la maglietta, Louis indossava la maglietta, ma doveva essersi tolto i jeans per forza. Lo guardò e poi si voltò verso il soffitto. Insomma erano d’accordo. Ora lui aveva il permesso.

Ma se fosse tutto passato?

<<sei sveglio?>> disse Louis con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

<<Lou>> disse Harry voltandosi. <<stavo pensando>> aggiunse <<riguardo a ieri sera>>

<<ieri sera?>>

<<no, beh, stanotte>>

<<oh>>

<<posso?>>

Louis lo guardò, ma poi richiuse gli occhi, non era ancora del tutto sveglio. <<puoi?>>

<<uhm… fare>>

<<puoi fare?>>

<<fare … insomma, posso, diciamo…sai, quello, quello di cui abbiamo parlato>>

<<fa quello che vuoi, io sono morto>>

<<servirebbe un minimo di collaborazione>>

<<devo proprio?>>

<<sarebbe carino>>

<<non voglio essere carino, ho sonno, non mi sono nemmeno lavato i denti e-oh!>> disse quando la mano di Harry lo raggiunse dentro i boxer. <<oh>> disse ancora.

<<sarebbe carino se fossi carino>> fece Harry portandosi sopra di lui, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe.

Louis gemette e buttò la testa all’indietro quando Harry abbassò i boxer suoi e dell’amico e sfregò il proprio corpo contro il suo. <<oh, uh!>> fece quando il peso di Harry lo coprì e poi si mosse e abbassò la bocca sul suo collo esposto.

<<sarò carino>> disse <<sarò molto carino>> fece

<<bravo così orsetto>> fece Harry baciandolo lungo il pomo d’Adamo, scendendo poi, sollevando la maglietta e sfilandola.

Erano finalmente completamente nudi.

<<posso continuare ora?>>

<<oh sì>> disse Louis

<<mmm… sei così carino orsetto>>

<<smet-smetti di- di >>

<<di? Vuoi che smetta cosa?>>

Disse Harry con la bocca sopra al membro di Louis.

<<non smettere, no>> fece Louis

 

 

<<wow>> disse Harry sollevandosi appena in modo da permettere a Louis di andare a caccia dei propri boxer tra le lenzuola.

Si mise sul fianco e aspettò che la ricerca fosse finita.

<<le lenzuola sono un disastro>> disse Louis riemergendo con in mano i boxer.

<<basta lavarle>>

Poi i due si guardarono.

<<insomma>> fece Louis

<<insomma?>>

<<che dici?>>

<<io ho detto wow, tu invece che dici?>>

<<dico che a parte la quantità imbarazzante di volte in cui ho sentito la parola orsetto il resto è stato… parecchio… wow direi>>

Poi Louis sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore.

<<che hai da ridere?>> gli chiese Harry

<<fai sesso come una pornostar>> disse Louis

<<cosa?>>

<<sì, tutto così… sai… senza freni, molto spettacolare>>

<<spettacolare>>

<<sì, sai… come una pornostar>>

<<pensa alle cose che potrei dire dentro di te>>

Louis arrossì. <<dentro?>>

<<beh… sì, uhm… oppure non vuoi? Insomma dobbiamo essere d’accordo, se vuoi possiamo anche limitarci a questo spettacolare sesso senza andare fino in fondo… scegli tu>>

<<limitarsi è brutto>>

<<già. Lo spettacolo ne risentirebbe>>

<<però, magari potremmo andarci piano?>> chiese Louis un po’ titubante

<<come vuoi>>

<<hey, no, che sto dicendo? andarci piano… pffffff, che cavolo, noi abbiamo deciso. Questo è sesso non una commedia romantica. Andarci piano! Che stavo pensando? Noi scoperemo assolutamente e molto presto>>

Harry annuì. <<per me va benissimo, vuoi? Ora?>>

Louis ci pensò un attimo. Certo ne aveva davvero voglia, ma <<ho lezione tra mezz’ora>>

La cosa finì con una piccola lotta per uscire dal letto e poi ognuno andò ad affrontare la propria giornata.

 

 

<<uh>>….<<oh… mio…oh>>… <<oh… aahh… Louh… che stai facendo… oh…che stai…Louh>>

Harry teneva la testa all’indietro gli occhi semichiusi, la mano tra i capelli di Louis che stava tra le sue gambe, in ginocchio davanti alla sedia della scrivania. <<louh… wow… che…mi stai facendo… oh…>> poi si fermò di colpo. Il movimento era cessato. <<Lou?>> disse Harry guardando tra le proprie gambe e trovò Louis a fissarlo. <<la finisci?>>

<<cosa?>>

<<che stai facendo… oh Lou che stai facendo… secondo te che sto facendo?>>

<<uhm… un pompino?>>

<<già. Vedo che ci sei arrivato, ora puoi smettere di chiedertelo>>

<<ero… non mi rendevo conto ok? Stavo… ma che te lo dico a fare>>

<<basta, mi hai smontato>>

Disse Louis alzandosi.

<<ti ho detto che non era il momento, stavo studiando, sto, studiando, ma tu sei una tale testa dura>>

<< ci sono persone che venderebbero la propria madre per tutto questo>> fece Louis indicando se stesso.

<<non sto dicendo che->>

<<non dire nulla, hai già rovinato tutto>>

<<dove vai?>>

<<a farmi una doccia e poi andrò per locali a cercare qualcuno che voglia tutto questo in ogni momento del giorno e della notte>> disse cercando di restare serio.

Quando la porta del bagno si richiuse Harry si alzò dalla scrivania sollevando boxer e pantaloni e aggiustandoseli nel tragitto verso il bagno. <<non ti azzardare>> disse

E aprì la porta trovando Louis nudo davanti alla doccia. <<che vuoi ancora da me?>>

<<voglio che finisci quello che hai iniziato>>

<<oh! Oh! Oh! diamo ordini adesso?>>

<<no>> poi Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi guardò di nuovo Louis. <<ok>> disse

<<ok? Che diavolo stai dicendo?>>

<<lo faccio io>>

<<cosa fai tu?>> ma Louis non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Harry lo aveva già afferrato. Lo prese e lo spinse contro la porta facendogli fare un mezzo giro. <<ciao>> gli disse.

<<ciao pornostar>> disse Louis. Harry gli morse il labbro. Non si erano mai baciati. Quel pensiero lo colpì in quel momento. Avevano fatto molte cose, ma non si erano mai baciati, né avevano mai avuto un rapporto completo. Harry ebbe l’urgenza di capire e scoprire,  allora si avvicinò e poggiò le labbra sulla bocca di Louis.

Louis ebbe un piccolo sussulto.

<<voglio baciarti>> disse Harry

Louis annuì aprendo leggermente la bocca.

<<e voglio scoparti>> aggiunse Harry

Anche a quella frase Louis annuì. E poi gemette quando il corpo di Harry premette con più insistenza contro il suo. <<e non voglio che cerchi qualcun altro.>> concluse Harry

Louis non disse nulla.

Lasciò fare. Si lasciò fare. Rendendosi disponibile. Facendosi trasportare.

Lasciando condurre ad Harry. Come gli piaceva che fosse. Lasciandogli fare quella cosa.

Gli permise anche di chiamarlo “orsetto” perché magari era ridicolo, magari era nato come uno scherzo, ma quella cosa lo faceva sentire ancora più suo e cavoli! Quanto gli piaceva sentirti di Harry. Ci si era abituato subito a quella cosa. Essere suo. Essere carino e poi stuzzicarlo e poi farsi cercare e lasciargli prendere il controllo. Erano un team perfetto. Sapevano spingere i pulsanti giusti al momento giusto.

 

Louis finì disteso sul tappetino del bagno e ringraziò per ogni volta che Harry aveva insistito per cambiarlo o lavarlo o sbatterlo. Era soffice e profumato, proprio come tutto ciò che faceva parte delle cose di Harry.

Anche Louis ultimamente si sentiva più soffice e profumato. Sarà che impazziva ogni volta che Harry si perdeva sulla sua pelle, ci passava ore intere. A baciarla, accarezzarla e annusarla. Lo faceva sentire così desiderato.

<<sei pronto piccolo?>> gli disse Harry quando fu il momento

<<sì>> rispose Louis con un filo di voce.

 

 

 

 

<<tu ci vieni?>> fece Louis dal letto sfatto di Harry, con la testa rivolta verso l’amico seduto alla scrivania.

<<non so, stavo pensando di finire questa cosa>> fece Harry senza voltarsi

<<perché?>>

<<per finirla?>>

<<ok, ma domani è domenica, puoi finire anche domani>>

<<sì, ma… perdo il filo, ora mi sembra di averci finalmente capito qualcosa e…>>

<<non valeva anche per quello che è successo dieci minuti fa?>> sottintendendo il sesso appena fatto.  

<<quello… quello è diverso>> disse Harry.

<<beh, non ti ha fatto perdere il filo?>>

Harry allora si voltò. Louis fece un mezzo ghignetto, era felice di non parlare più con le sue spalle, anche se erano delle bellissime spalle.

Le conosceva bene, con tutte le volte che ci si era aggrappato nelle ultime due settimane.

Da quando lo avevano fatto, da quando erano andati fino in fondo sembravano non poter più smettere e non essere in grado di dirsi di no. Era come se stare uno dentro l’altro, in qualsiasi modo, fosse la loro seconda, anzi no, prima natura.

<<io voglio andarci>> disse Louis

<<vacci, non preoccuparti>>

<<sei noioso quando non fai quello che voglio>>

<<farò tutto quello che vorrai al tuo ritorno>>

<<non capisci, noi siamo al college, dovremmo divertirci di più fare molte più cose insieme>>

<<tu non parli sul serio>> fece Harry. Era incredibile, vivevano insieme, mangiavano insieme, facevano sesso, dormivano ormai nello stesso letto, avevano quasi smessi di cambiare le lenzuola a quello di Louis che ormai fungeva da ripiano per libri e vestiti. Ma Louis riusciva a lamentarsi comunque, bastava poter rimproverare Harry di qualcosa. Era il suo passatempo preferito, beh forse il secondo preferito ultimamente.

<<e tu sei noioso, sempre col naso nei libri>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso la scrivania.

Louis lasciò il letto e andò in bagno. Harry seguì il movimento voltandosi appena in tempo per vedere il suo splendido fondoschiena sparire dietro la porta. <<mmm>> fece

Ma non andò alla festa.

 

Louis rientrò che erano le tre. Chiuse la porta della stanza e piuttosto alticcio andò verso i letti.

Guardò nel suo letto vuoto e triste e poi in quello di Harry.

Si tolse i vestiti. Sempre barcollando un po’ si infilò nudo e crudo sotto le lenzuola. Si strusciò sul corpo dell’amico.

<<mmm… Lou, che fai?>>

<<ho freddo>>

<<forse non dovevi levarti tutti i vestiti allora>>

<<sei così intelligente>> disse in tono ironico.

<<sei così … mmm>> fece Harry e si mise sopra di lui ribaltando la loro posizione e poi iniziò a scaldarlo a modo suo.

<<sei lento, ma poi ci arrivi>> fece Louis. E poi lo lasciò fare.

 

 

Louis salutò Luke e tornò al proprio posto in biblioteca. <<hey>> fece vedendo la sedia accanto alla sua occupata da Harry <<credevo fossi a pranzo con tua sorella>>

<<è scappata via di corsa dopo il caffè, aveva ancora un sacco di cose da fare per il lavoro>>

<<ti sei ricordato di salutarmela?>>

<<sì, ricambia>> disse Harry e poi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e incrociò le braccia sul petto. <<era Luke quello?>>

<<oh sì, quello, già, era Luke>>

Harry annuì <<e…uhm…>>

<<uhm?>>

<<non so, niente da dire?>>

<<no>> disse Louis un po’ perplesso <<niente da dichiarare>>

<<non credevo foste “amici”>> disse Harry facendo il segno delle virgolette con le dita.

<<non siamo “amici”>> fece Louis <<siamo… non saprei, conoscenti? Penso si possa dire>>

<<conoscenti>> ripeté Harry <<bene>>

<<ti sei drogato?>> gli chiese Louis

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi afferrò uno dei libri di Louis tanto per far qualcosa. Louis restò un attimo a guardarlo e poi si sedette. Prese a sua volta un libro e il taccuino su cui stava segnando gli appunti.

Harry non dicendo nulla riusciva comunque a impedirgli di concentrarsi. Louis lo guardò un paio di volte.

Harry si accorse degli sguardi e posò il libro. <<c’era anche lui alla festa?>>

<<intendi quella della confraternita di cui è presidente? Tu che dici?>>

<<ok. Quindi… ci hai scopato?>>

Louis fece una smorfia e poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi <<vediamo… fammi pensare…fammi fare mente locale…>>

<<Lou>> lo supplicò Harry che si stava innervosendo.

<<ma che diavolo di domande fai? Sai benissimo con chi ho scopato quella notte.>>

<<beh, che ne so, non abbiamo parlato di … esclusività. E tu con quel tizio ci hai scopato quindi…>>

<<non ci ho scopato, gli ho fatto un pompino, ok? Ed è stato un sacco di tempo fa…ok, forse due pompini. Non lo so ero ubriaco>> poi guardò di nuovo Harry. <<sul serio pensi potrei scopare con lui e poi infilarmi nel tuo letto la stessa notte?>>

<<no, non lo penso, solo che…>>

<<se scopassi con lui mi farei ingravidare e sposare! Chi ti vorrebbe ancora?>>

Harry si morse la lingua per non urlare nel mezzo della biblioteca.

Poi Louis si morse l’interno della guancia per non ridere.

<<divertente>> fece Harry e si alzò.

<<Harry>> fece Louis, ma Harry rimise la sedia al suo posto e se ne andò verso l’uscita.

<<harry!>> provò a chiamarlo Louis. Il bibliotecario lo guardò fulminandolo.

<<idiota>> fece Louis riferito un po’ a sé stesso e un po’ ad Harry per la sua uscita di scena. E poi che voleva dire quella specie di scenata di gelosia. Non che nel profondo Louis non ci godesse un po’. Ma comunque da quando faceva… quello che facevano insieme a Louis non era mai nemmeno passato per la mente di andare con qualcuno. Già… strano no? O forse no? Ma comunque, Louis era uno molto immediato. Non si fece troppe domande, arrivò piuttosto dritto alla conclusione. Lui aveva Harry, altro non gli serviva. Si ma ora Harry si era arrabbiato. Orsetto era molto triste per questo. Bisognava rimediare, al più presto.  

 

Quando Louis tornò in camera Harry non c’era. Era stranissimo non vedere la sua sagoma china sui libri.

Louis andò a frugare tra i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania in cerca di un messaggio, ma nulla.

Prese il telefono e controllò lì, ma nulla.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, verso la caffetteria esterna, ma nulla.

Gli unici posti frequentati da Harry erano quella stanza e la caffetteria. Ma nulla. Harry non c’era.

A cena mangiò un sandwich preso alla macchinetta, sapeva di plastica e formaggio e poi andò a fare due passi fino alla suddetta caffetteria per prendersi un milkshake. Tornò in camera e dopo aver digerito davvero a fatica guardò una puntata e mezza di breaking bad senza riuscire davvero a concentrarsi. Optò per una doccia bollente e chiudere gli occhi. Erano le undici e trenta.

Dopo un po’ udì la porta aprirsi. Decise di fingere di dormire.

Harry fece qualche passo nella stanza. Poggiò qualcosa sulla scrivania. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

Poi <<fantastico>> detto piano e con tono ironico. Louis era nel suo letto. Era ovvio che fosse lì. Louis ci si era infilato come faceva da un pezzo. Sul letto di Louis non c’erano lenzuola, ma quattro libri abbandonati, il cesto dei panni con le cose ancora da piegare dentro e un paio di calzini spaiati.  

 

A Louis scappò un mezzo ghignò, ma continuò con la sua recita.

Udì la zip, gli stivali cadere sul pavimento e poi altra roba. Harry si stava levando i vestiti.

A quel punto doveva essere rimasto in boxer al solo pensiero Louis si bagnò le labbra.

Harry sollevò il lenzuolo e il materasso si abbassò per il suo peso.

Harry ci si infilò restringendo al minimo i punti in cui i loro corpi si toccavano.

Un respiro profondo.

Louis poteva sentire tutto il calore sprigionato dalla sua pelle.

Era una tentazione fortissima.

Si mosse appena. Harry cercò di spostarsi, ma il materasso era praticamente finito.

Louis sapeva che l’unico modo per loro di dormire comodi su quel letto era dormire abbracciati.

Si voltò allora, sempre facendo finta di nulla. <<mmm… Harry>> disse piano <<sei tornato?>>

<<sei nel mio letto>> fece Harry

<<mmm>> disse ancora Louis e andò ad abbracciarlo. <<scaldami>>

Harry non si mosse.

<<Harry?>>

Un altro respiro profondo. <<dimmi>>

<<sei arrabbiato con me?>> fece

Harry non disse nulla.

<<non essere arrabbiato, per favore>>

<<non sono arrabbiato>> disse con tono nervoso.

<<lo vedo>> fece Louis <<era solo una battuta>>

<<non sono arrabbiato>>

<<eppure lo sembri>>

<<ma non lo sono>>

<<ok. Vuoi sapere come stanno le cose per davvero?>> disse Louis sollevandosi almeno da poter vedere gli occhi di Harry nel buio. Poi si fermò <<dove sei stato?>>

<<in giro>> fece Harry. <<solo in giro. Dimmi come stanno le cose>>

<<Luke ci ha provato, alla festa.>>

<<oh bene>>

<<e anche in biblioteca>>

<<perfetto, ora puoi farti ingravidare e sposare, sarai felice>>

<<sei proprio un cretino lo sai?>>

<<tu l’hai detto>>

<<sì e ti ho detto anche che ci ha provato alla festa. La stessa festa da cui sono tornato per infilarmi nel tuo letto nudo e farmi fare tutte quelle cose incredibili che solo tu riesci a fare e farmi fare. Perché scopi come una fottuta pornostar e io non riesco nemmeno a pensare di farmi sbattere da qualcuno che non sia tu>>

Anche nel buio il sorriso di Harry si vide chiaramente. Poi cercò di darsi un tono <<oh. Ok>>

E Louis si abbassò sul suo petto. <<sei ancora arrabbiato?>>

<<non sono mai stato arrabbiato>> un sorriso ancora e finalmente le braccia di Harry avvolsero il corpo di Louis.

<<questo mi piace>> fece il ragazzo

<<e vorrei anche farti i miei complimenti per il romanticismo>>

Louis si mise a ridacchiare.

<<ora però, se permetti…>> fece Harry mettendosi sopra Louis <<avrei un orsetto da sbattere>>

Altro sorriso.

 

 

Era piuttosto sicuro di aver visto la stessa lancetta sul tre… ora sembrava davvero vicina al quattro. Ma poteva essere? Beh, aveva senso nel caso i due si stessero baciando da quasi un’ora, ovvero da quanto Louis era tornato in camera ed era andato a sedersi sulle sue gambe richiedendo attenzione e le sue labbra soprattutto. <<Lou sto…>> e poi niente, solo baci. Labbra, lingua, saliva, sapore, labbra, bocca, piccoli sospiri, pelle e bocca e labbra e lingua e… da un’ora?

La schiena premuta contro la sedia in effetti un po’ faceva male quindi poteva essere che fosse passato tutto quel tempo.

<<Lou… vuoi?>> chiese Harry aspettandosi che quell’interminabile bacio portasse da qualche parte.

<<no>>

<<no?>> fece Harry dopo un altro bacio

<<cioè sì, dopo, ma adesso no>> disse Louis, per poi riprendere il bacio.

<<ok>> fece Harry e si alzò prendendo Louis con sé.

Louis lo guardò

<<mi fa male la schiena>> disse Harry <<il letto>> altro bacio <<meglio>>

<<mmm>> e altri baci.

 

 

<<Lou, che diavolo! Impara a raccogliere la tua roba, sembra una zona di guerra>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<noioso>> disse

<<hey! Regole di buona convivenza>>

<<blah blah blah>> fece Louis raccogliendo le scarpe solo per lasciarle cadere in un altro angolo della stanza.

<<e già che ci sei usa il tuo dentifricio quando ti lavi i denti, schiacci tutto il tubetto nel mezzo, non lo sopporto>>

<<che giorno è oggi?>> chiese Louis

<<che diav. Lunedì, credo>>

<<e invece in che giorno ci siamo spostati? Perché non me lo ricordo proprio…ah! Dev’essere perché non è mai successo>>

<<non c’è bisogno di essere sposati per essere civili>>

<<civili e noiosi?>>

<<ti odio quando fai così, non sei per niente carino>>

<<oh, come osi dire che non sono carino!!!>>

Harry fece un mezzo sorriso, gli venne in mente la quantità di volte in cui quel carino era stata usata durante il sesso <<ora si carino e stai fermo mentre io faccio il mio lavoro qua sotto>> <<bravo orsetto, sei così carino quando mi lasci fare>>

<<pervertito ti si vedono i pensieri sopra la testa>>

<<comunque hai capito>>

<<che sei noioso, sì, lo so da quando ti conosco, ora mi chiederai anche di piegarti le mutande e non mangiare nel tuo letto quando non ci sei>>

Harry sgranò gli occhi <<mangi nel mio letto?>>

Louis si mise a ridere <<non lo saprai mai>>

<<questo è il contrario dell’essere carino lo sai?>>

<<abituatici perché non sarò mai più carino con te Styles>> disse Louis andando verso la porta ma Harry lo afferrò. Lo spinse contro il muro e si mise a baciarlo.

<<tu devi farti curare>> fece Louis ansimando.

<<shhh… orsetto>>

<<pervertito>> disse Louis <<non ho mai visto nessuno eccitarsi per…>> trattenne il respiro quando Harry lo prese e lo sollevò di peso portandolo fino alla scrivania. <<vuoi punirmi>> disse Louis. <<vuoi farmi finire i compiti, mandarmi a letto senza cena?>> fece

<<shhhh>> disse Harry e continuò a baciarlo e togliergli i vestiti.

Prese la mano di Louis e se la portò fino dentro ai jeans. Poi levati tutti gli strati di stoffa tra i due mise Louis a novanta gradi sul piano, facendo cascare quasi tutti i propri libri di testo.

Louis fece un ghigno compiaciuto, l’ordine passava in secondo piano in certi momenti.

<<stai fermo così>> disse Harry. Si mise in ginocchio dietro di lui e iniziò a baciarlo tra le natiche, fino a che Louis non fu ridotto ad un mucchio di gemiti e parole senza senso, poi si mise in piedi e aprì il cassetto per prendere il profilattico. <<no> fece Louis

<<non vuoi?>>

<<non voglio quello, voglio sentirti>>

<<ma, io…>>

<<io sono pulito.>>

<<ok>> fece Harry <<anche io>>

Si rese per un attimo conto di quello che stava per accadere.

<<Styles>> lo richiamò Louis <<ti prego>> disse

Harry lo prese, per tutto il tempo non riuscì a togliere gli occhi da quello che accadeva. Continuava a pensare … wow. Questo è…wow. È importante, è un passo importante per noi, insomma è roba da relazione seria, questo è… questo è quello che voglio. È tutto quello che voglio.

Io voglio Louis. Lo voglio. Non è il sesso è lui, siamo noi. Noi.

Quando venne dentro di Louis un nodo si sciolse nel suo grembo e qualcosa esplose nel suo petto.

Era più agitato della prima volta, più agitato di quanto non fosse mai stato in vita sua. Il cuore batteva.

Louis ansimò e provò a sollevare il petto dalla scrivania. <<ho le gambe molli>> disse. Poi si voltò barcollando e guardò verso Harry che era lì in piedi con la faccia da ebete. Nudo come un verme. Un verme scioccato.

<<Harry>> disse e Harry finalmente lo guardò <<tutto bene?>>

Louis si avvicinò e sorrise mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. <<tutti i tuoi libri sono sul pavimento ora>> disse e diede un bacio sulla bocca di Harry <<non ti facevo tanto disordinato>>

Gli passò accanto. Harry lo prese per il braccio e Louis si lasciò tirare indietro. Lo portò a sé lo strinse e lo baciò. Lo baciò intensamente e dolcemente. Poi lo guardò ancora occhi negli occhi. Verde nel blu. <<è stato bellissimo>> disse. <<tu sei bellissimo>>

Louis sorrise, un sorriso sincero. <<quando vuoi, pornostar>> e poi gli baciò il petto. <<devo stendermi, le mie gambe non mi vogliono più reggere>> Harry lo lasciò andare. Louis sparì nel bagno e tornò per mettersi nel letto di Harry. Completamente nudo.

<<mi sento così strano>> fece.

Harry non poté non condividere quella frase. <<a chi lo dici>>

 

Harry prese l’ordine e andò a sedersi nell’unico tavolino rimasto libero. Faceva freddo e quasi tutti i posti a sedere interni della caffetteria erano occupati.

Aprì il libro davanti a sé e bevve un primo sorso.

<<posso?>> chiese qualcuno <<non ti disturberò, ma è tutto pieno>>

<<è libera, siedi pure>>

Fu in quel momento che alzando lo sguardo si rese conto del perché quella voce non gli fosse del tutto estranea. Era Luke. Che ora si stava sedendo.

<<tu sei Harry giusto?>>

<<già, sono venuto a qualche festa alla confraternita, Liam è un mio vecchio amico>>

<<già e … Louis>> disse Luke <<è un po’ che non lo vedo in giro>>

Beh, calcolando che gli unici momenti liberi li passa facendosi scopare dal sottoscritto. <<davvero?>>

<<sì, l’ho invitato ad un paio di feste, ha detto che sarebbe passato ma poi non l’ho visto>>

<<uhm, non saprei, non mi ha detto nulla>> fece Harry gongolando.

<<tu sei il suo… migliore amico giusto?>>

Harry chiuse il libro senza rispondere <<vuoi chiedermi qualcosa?>>

<<in effetti, sì. Mi chiedevo se… sai se si vede con qualcuno? Non è stato molto chiaro e…>>

<<in che senso non è stato molto chiaro?>>

<<ci siamo sentiti, messaggi e cose così, non direi che abbiamo flirtato, ma mi sembra di capire di potergli interessare>> ecco, pensò Harry, ora mi sto incazzando <<ma poi… quando faccio o cerco di fare un passo in più… non saprei come dirlo, ma diventa molto vago e sfugge via o smette di rispondermi>>

Harry dovette respirare molto profondamente.

<<ma… insomma, tra di voi, come è la storia? In che senso flirtate>>

<<no, non saprei, io flirto, ma lui… non riesco a capire, mi fa un complimento e poi fa dieci passo indietro, ma non mi ha mai detto se sta con qualcuno ed è questo a frenarlo o cosa… non so, non ci capisco molto di quel ragazzo, ma tu, tu sei il suo migliore amico giusto?>>

Anche quello che se lo sbatte da due mesi e mezzo. <<giusto. Sì, sono io, il suo migliore amico>>

<<sai se sta con qualcuno?>>

<<beh, Luke, non so se sono la persona più indicata per questo tipo di informazione. Però… fossi in te, insomma se ti dà l’idea di non essere disponibile, probabilmente non è disponibile no? Forse ti trova belloccio, tutto qua. No? Che dici?>>

Luke fece una faccia strana, quasi sbalordita. Insomma “belloccio”? tutto qua?

<<capisco, non puoi dirmelo. Giusto. Scemo io a chiedere proprio a te, speravo, sai, potessi metterci una buona parola.>>

<<lo farei. Ma… non sono la persona giusta, mi spiace.>>

<<proverò a chiederglielo, insomma, tagliare la testa al toro>>

<<ottima idea>> disse Harry trovandola una pessima idea.

<<scusa se ti sono sembrato fuori luogo è che il tuo amico mi piace davvero e … ci ho messo un po’ a capire tutta questa cosa…mi sento un coglione. Insomma. Mi fossi svegliato prima. Ho paura di aver sprecato la mia occasione. Ma a questo punto gli chiederò un appuntamento. E avrò la mia risposta>>

Cosa??? Che cazzo! Un appuntamento? Ma … NO!

<<ottima idea>>

<<grazie comunque amico.>> disse e si alzò.

Appena Luke fu fuori dal proprio raggio Harry raccolse le sue cose e saltò in piedi andando di corsa verso la loro stanza.

Aveva un unico cortile da attraversare schivando un po’ di gente e poteva alzando la testa vedere le due finestre dalla loro camera.

<<ouch!>> fece sbattendo contro qualcuno, anzi più che altro gli sembrò che quella persona si fosse messa in mezzo di proposito.

<<Harry!>> disse. Niall. Era Niall.

<<Niall scusa, io sto, sono davvero di corsa>>

<<lo vedo, hey ma senti! Hai visto Louis per caso? Non l’ho più visto in giro>> e rieccoci.

<<sì, ovvio che l’ho visto, ci vivo>>

<<no, intendo se… sai se si vede con qualcuno? volevo chiedergli di uscire questa sera>>

<<anche tu? Ma allora è una congiura!!!>>

Niall lo guardò strano.

<<con me. Si vede con me>> disse Harry e suonò così bene quella cosa. Anzi non era ancora abbastanza.

<<cosa? Con te? Si vede con te in che senso?>>

Harry lo guardò piegando la testa un po’ di lato e Niall colse. <<ohh>>

<<già>>

<<wow. Non sapevo, non che sia stupito, ma… da quanto?>>

<<un paio di mesi, un po’ di più>>

<<congratulazioni amico!>>

<<già, grazie.>>

<<tu e Louis. Insieme>>

<<ecco…>> fu in quel momento che la realtà la colpì di nuovo. <<a dire il vero, non abbiamo definito la cosa e anzi… io starei proprio lavorando a questa parte, in questo preciso istante, capisci?>>

Niall si fece da parte <<allora corri!>>

Harry riprese la corsa. <<grazie amico>> gridò.

 

 

Arrivò trafelato in cima alle scale e voltò l’angolo nel corridoio. E fu Luke la prima persona che vide. <<hey>> disse. Harry cercò un po’ di aria <<hey>> fece senza fiato per la corsa e le scale.

Andò verso la porta e vide Louis. Si guardarono, Harry respirò profondamente. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e chiuse la porta quasi sulla sua faccia. <<merda>> fece Harry senza voce.

Cercò di recuperare fiato e poi entrò.

 

Louis stava in piedi appoggiato alla sua scrivania.

<<quello era>> iniziò Harry

<<Luke, già>>

<<già>> Harry prese un bel respiro <<che voleva?>>

<<oh sai, nulla di che. Mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui questa sera>>

Harry strinse i pugni e qualcosa di orrendo si mosse nel suo stomaco. <<non…lui…>>

<<è stato molto carino, sai? Una di quelle persone che parlano col cuore in mano>>

<<questa sera?>> gli chiese Harry fermo su quella cosa.

<<questa sera.>> poi Louis si spostò andando verso il bagno.

<<cosa… dove vai?>>

<<a farmi la doccia>>

<<ma, insomma… tu che cosa…che ti ha detto?>>

<<ah! Certo, mi ha detto di averne parlato con te, poco fa e che tu l’hai trovata un’ottima idea>>

<<io…>>

<<sì, un’ottima idea. Chiedermi di uscire, così me lo ha chiesto. Pensa. E insomma. È davvero un’ottima idea no?>>

<<io… l’ho visto prima in caffetteria, lui, io ero lì e lui mi ha detto che… >>

Disse Harry sedendosi sul letto di Louis che era il più vicino al bagno. <<io…>>

Fu in quel momento che Louis si voltò e gli si fiondò addosso, dandogli dei colpi sulle braccia e sulla testa. <<un’ottima idea Styles? Un’ottima idea?>>

<<no, io… non volevo che…>>

<<la trovi un ottima idea? Che io esca con qualcuno? Come diavolo ragioni?>> Louis parlava senza lasciarlo dire una parola, Harry schivava i colpi. <<sei venuto dentro di me cinque volte negli ultimi due giorni e mezzo!!! Ma è un ottima idea giusto? Sei un idiota!!!>> disse e si fermò. Andò alla scrivania. Prese un libro e glielo lanciò addosso, senza beccarlo, rimbalzò sul letto e poi ne prese un altro e un altro.

Harry lo guardò <<Louis, hey!>> disse e andò da lui, gli prese i polsi fermandolo e lo fece appoggiare al muro. <<shhh, Louis, fermo>>

<<un’ottima idea, davvero?>>

<<no, ti giuro, la trovo un’idea di merda, ma… insomma, noi non … non abbiamo parlato di queste cose>>

<<di cosa?>>

<<di come comportarci in una situazione del genere>>

<<ma se fosse il contrario cosa vorresti che dicessi?>>

<<io…>>

<<non lo sai?>>

<<sì, Louis lo so. So cosa voglio, so cosa avrei voluto dire, non è questo il problema>>

<<e qual è il problema?>>

<<è che tu mi mandi fuori di testa!>>

Louis spalancò gli occhi.

<<nel senso che… io ti conosco meglio di chiunque e so tutto di te, conosco ogni pregio e ogni difetto e so esattamente cosa dirai e quando e a chi, ma questa cosa, questa cosa tra noi è… >>

<<cosa?>>

<<è così…è tutto. È tutto per me, è tutto. E ho paura che per te non sia lo stesso, ho paura che mi basti dire una parola in più per spingere troppo e perderti e … non posso. Non adesso, non adesso che ho tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato… non adesso che ho te>>

Louis era calmo ora. Erano ancora nella stessa posizione. I polsi tenuti stretti da Harry.

<<cosa avresti voluto dire a Luke?>>

<<che era una pessima idea, che non poteva chiederti di uscire, perché, insomma, tu sei mio e darei di matto a sapere che c’è qualcuno convinto di poterti avere al mio posto, perché sei mio e io ti amo.>> disse guardandolo negli occhi <<e…io ti amo>> concluse.

Poi lo lasciò andare <<ma insomma se vuoi uscire con lui, io non posso impedirtelo davvero>>

<<ho detto di no>>

<<hai detto di no?>>

<<certo, forse sarò superficiale o mi farò meno seghe mentali di quelle che fai tu, ma a me il fatto che avessimo una relazione sembrava piuttosto chiaro>>

<<sì?>>

<<beh sì… così come ho glissato ogni altra volta…questa volta invece a domanda diretta ho risposto in modo diretto. E quindi ho detto “no, sei davvero molto carino Luke, ma sto con una persona. Una persona noiosa e piena di pippe mentali, ma scopa come una pornostar e non riesco davvero a farne a meno”>>

Harry fece un sorriso dei suoi, con le fossette che esplodono. << gli hai detto proprio così?>>

<<giuro, puoi chiederglielo se vuoi>>

<<certo, lo farò sicuramente>> poi tornò verso di lui. Lo prese e lo mise sul letto. <<quindi, è questo? È questo che vuoi anche tu?>>

<<mi sembra di essere stato chiaro no?>>

<<già, la parte della pornostar soprattutto>> fece Harry

<<beh, quello e il fatto che sono innamorato di te, ma soprattutto quello>> disse Louis e Harry si mise a fargli il solletico <<davvero orsetto?>>

<<giuro!>> e poi altre risate <<fermo, basta!>> senza potersi trattenere.

<<shhh>> fece Harry fermandosi e tenendolo sotto di sé, a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca si fermò per guardarlo. <<shhh>> disse.

Louis lo guardò e restarono per un attimo così. A Louis bastava quel shhhh per sentire il cuore battere sempre più forte e sempre più intensamente. Shhhh. All’inizio era un fremito, un anticipo di quel che stava per accadere, poi era diventato man mano qualcosa di più. Era sapere che Harry era lì, che lo voleva presente e che stava per pensare a lui, per prendersi cura di lui. Poi era qualcosa ancora di più. Ci penso io a te, orsetto, fai attenzione, siamo qua insieme, in questa cosa insieme. Ora bastava quello e Louis perdeva il controllo, gli lasciava ogni cosa, gli consegnava il proprio corpo, il proprio essere, tutto di se. Il cuore, prima ancora di ogni altra cosa.

Shhh.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
